Toph's Letter
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: ONESHOT Takes place during The Runaway. This is basically what I think Toph wrote in her letter to her parents.


**...Oh, come on. Like we all weren't wondering about what Toph wrte in her letter to her parents! XD Anyway, this takes place during the last couple scenes in The Runaway. Toph is dictating, Katara is writing,**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara set a piece of paper and calligraphy set on a log neat the fire. She looked up at Toph.

"Are you ready?" The waterbender asked her friend.

Toph nodded. "Let's do this."

"_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know what you're thinking. My friend Katara- the waterbender traveling with the avatar- is writing as I tell her. I know I hurt you after I left, and I'm sorry. You didn't give me the freedom I wanted, and you didn't accept the fact that I can earthbend, and I'm really good at it._

_I don't feel like you love me for who I am. If you did, then you wouldn't have hidden me from the world. Heck, I'm surprised you didn't hide me from the avatar or Master Yu! Speaking of the avatar- whose name is Aang-, he asked me if I could teach him earthbending. I ran away with him and his friends because I want to help him. Answer this: do you WANT the war to continue? Do you WANT the Fire Nation to win? Aang has to master all four elements, and he chose me as his earthbending teacher because he saw me in a vision._

_It was a good thing I went with Aang and his friends, because I saved their lives numerous times! If it wasn't for me, they'd be trapped in an underground library in a desert, or stuck in the middle of a lake in the serpents Pass. They never would've gotten on top of the Wall of Ba Sing Se to check out this massive Fire Nation drill, and they sure as heck never would've gotten to the Earth King's palace so we could tell him about the war and the conspiracy with the Dai Li!_

_Do you want to know what else happened to me in Ba Sing Se? I was kidnapped by none other than Xin Fu and Master Yu. Apparantly, they were supposed to take me back home. Guess how they found me. They sent me a letter thinking it was from Mom. The letter said you understand me now, and you wanted to see me. But, I guess know I know, you still don't understand me. Want to know how I escaped? I learned how to metalbend._

_I won't tell you where I am, but I will tell you, I'm very happy right now, and I'm okay. For the first time in my life I have friends. I'm seeing the world. I'm taking some risks! Katara is like an older sister to me, and Aang and Sokka- Katara's brother- are like brothers .I'll admit, sometimes I wish I stayed home, but otherwise, I'm really having the time of my life._

_I hope one day you will understand me. I still miss you. And I love you._

_Love,_

_Toph"_

Katara set the calligraphy brush down and waved the parchment to dry. She smiled. "That was a great letter, Toph."

"Thanks." Toph smiled back. "I just hope they understand."

Katara put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure they will."

Toph smirked. "Five gold pieces says they won't."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh, haha."

Katara rolled up the parchment and put it in the container on Hawky's back. The girls watched as the bird flew off.

"Hey, where'd Hawky go?" Sokka asked, confused.

Katara and Toph chuckled.

"Oh, he's off delivering a letter." Katara answered.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "To who?"

"My parents." Toph replied. "I figured I might as well tell them I['m okay."

"Well, you didn't tell them where you are, did you?" Aang asked. "Or that I'm alive? 'Cause if that note is intercepted..."

"I didn't tell them any of that." Toph smiled.

Sokka looked at the sky. "I hope Hawky comes home..."

"They normally do, I'll bet." Katara winked. "Come on. We better get some sleep."

And so, the four surrogate siblings went to sleep. Toph wondered if her parents will believe the message and write back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Crappy ending, I know. I added some more dialog to make the fic longer, so...yeah. Read and review!**


End file.
